It's all changing
by ThunderDevil
Summary: After Naruto's Dad said he was staying. Naruto ends up finding out all the answer even some he didn't expect. SasuNaru SasukexNaruto. Cross dressing and pure weirdness.


**HuntforNemo: Yeah I am gonna write a story for SasuNaru. They are one Of my fav pairings.**

**OtherMe: You're acting on impulses arn't you?**

**HuntforNemo: The voices are back...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**...**

"SEE YAA!" A voice yelled. The voice belong to Naruto Uzumaki; a blonde with sun kissed hair, sky blue eyes. He yelling for one reason and one reason only he was moving away. "Thank the heavens, I'm leaving." His dad Minato Namikaze got a job transfer. So that's why he stood in front of Konoha High yelling and looking like a total idiot.

The only reason he was happy to leave was because everyone hated him, he didn't know why but they did. He only had two friends at the school Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. He was sad to leave but then he thought about being able to start again without anyone hating him. He turned his back to the school and headed home.

"Hey dad, you home?." Naruto asked when he stepped in his house.

"In the living room, come here." Minato called. Naruto walked in the sitting room and saw Tsunade, there watching him.

"Hey baa-chan" Naruto said. "What you doing here?"

"Shut it you little brat" Tsunade gritted." I am here to discuss an issue with your father about you."

"...Like?..." Naruto asked not really wanting to listen.

"Sit down Naruto."Minato said. It was faint but Naruto could hear a little sadness in his voice. "We need to talk."

"About." Naruto questioned. He really didn't want to know the answer but still asked.

"Well, I was thinking about all the business trip I go on."

"Yes...go on..."

"Well if I go on a business trip in the new town you would be lonely." Minato said. "So I talked about it with Tsunade and we both decided to keep you here."

Naruto jaw dropped. "What if I want to go with you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind." Minato said sternly. Naruto knew his father meant business.

"Shit I already told everyone I was leaving. I don't think they want me back." Naruto said looking down.

"I am sorry Naruto about you school life but always look to the Brightside, you gonna find happiness and your never gonna look back." Minato said smile plastered on his face.

"Corny old man very Corny." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up you idiot."Minato laughed.

"So where am I staying?." Naruto asked worried

"You will be Staying with that Uchiha Kid" Tsunade cut in. "I would take you in myself but I have no extra rooms and the kid owed me a favour."

"Wha...This is some kinda Joke right?, last time I checked he hated me like everyone else." Naruto asked full of panic.

"Don't worry kid I threatened to kick his ass if he did anything to you." Tsunade said, face full of pride.

"Not the issue here." Naruto said.

"Well tough luck kid." Minato chirped in. "I am good friends with his parents, why he doesn't live with then god knows, so you in good hands...I think."

"Fine but you owe me." Naruto snapped.

"What do you want?" Minato asked already knowing the answer.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. He was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Fine lets go." Minato sighed." You coming Tsunade?"

"No I don't wanna see the brat wolf down so many bowls before he throws up."

"We'll see ya then." Minato said and walked out the door. he knew Tsunade would lock the door when she left that was why he gave her the spare key.

...

**Two days later.**

"Well kid see ya." Minato said to Naruto.

"Just don't get sappy on me old man." Naruto said.

"Wouldn't think of it." Minato replied." just give your old man a hug at least."

"Fine come here." Naruto said opening his arms to hug his father.

"Gonna miss you." Minato said. He got in his car and started the engine.

Naruto continued waving until his father's car was no longer in sight. He huffed , picked up his stuff and walked in the direction of Sasuke Uchiha home. He was not looking forward to it. Naruto kept walking think of how it could get could get any worse.

**...**

Naruto kept walking until he came across the address mentioned. He was surprised to find a Block of apartments, not the normal apartment but rich looking. Naruto stopped gawking at the apartments building and went inside. The lobby was just as rick looking as the inside, again stopping himself gawking he walked up to the buzzer. He pressed the button Tsunade mentioned and waited.

"Who is it?" A voice said through the speaker.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stuttered.

"HEY BRAT WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG." A familiar voice yelled. "Screw it just get up here."

"What floor Baa-chan." Naruto asked."

"Penthouse" the other voice said. They was a beep and the voice went dead. Naruto pick up his stuff, pushed the elevator button. Once inside the elevator pushed the button for the top floor and waited until it reached his destination.

DING

The doors opened and Naruto stepped out.

"Took you long enough." Tsunade snapped.

"Not my fault you wouldn't pick me up." Naruto replied. "Why are you here anyway."

"We need to discuss something."

"What?"

"Your school life."

"Yeah, I figured out a way that would help me." Naruto said happily.

"Oh and what is that." Tsunade asked.

"Simple really I won't go so I won't ha-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Tsunade had punched him over the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"God shut up." A boy said appearing from a archway. Naruto immediately recognised him as Sasuke Uchiha, Schools number one most wanted.

"What do I owe the honour." Naruto growled.

"Hn"

"Don't even try starting a fight Naruto." Tsunade chirped in. "He's letting you stay so shut up."

"Fine just tell me already" Naruto huffed.

"Well since you already transferred out we are gonna make you transfer back in."

"Simple as that." Naruto said.

"Well no...not really." Tsunade said. "I want to see something."

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was standing still by the wall, just listening.

"Well I am going to transfer you in ...as a...girl..." Tsunade said. Sasuke laughed but it was short lived when...

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto. "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"I just want to see why other brats hate you that's all." Tsunade said trying to make it sound reasonable.

"Why don't you just ask Sasuke then!" Naruto said calming down.

"Because Dobe, I don't know you well enough to hate you or like you." Sasuke said trying to sound logical.

"Don't call me a dobe, Teme." Naruto snapped back.

"Enough of this Naruto, you are staying here be nice. Also you are gonna go as a girl. Tsunade gritted through her teeth. "But to make it easier for you, you're only going to cross dress for two months."

"What about Kiba and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Tell them if you want. I don't care." Tsunade said.

"...I don't think I can." Naruto said.

"If you do it I will supply you with a year worth of ramen."

...

...

"...Deal..." Naruto finally said.

"With that sorted here is your uniform wig... yada yada yada." Tsunade said. "And with that see you **both **at school tomorrow." With that she left.

There was a awkward silence in the room which was broken by Sasuke.

"Let me show you where you room is."

"Thanks I wanna sleep." Naruto said.

Sasuke walked down the corridor to a room closely followed by Naruto bags in hand.

"Here." Sasuke said and started walking away.

"Wait." Naruto said. Sasuke stopped walking and turned around. "Why don't you hate me like everybody else."

"...I see no reason to hate someone, that seems to be already hated by everyone else." And with that he walked away round the corner.

_"Strange person."_ Naruto thought. he opened the door, dropped his stuff and crashed on the bed. "Too much Drama today. I just wanna sleep." Getting up and sorting his stuff into the drawers and then putting on a change of clothes. He crashed back on the bed and fell asleep.

Half an Hour later the door opened. Sasuke walked in over to Naruto. "Seems you don't remember me Naruto but that doesn't matter...Thanks for rescuing me." Sasuke then got up and left. Naruto still sleeping peacefully.

**...**

**HuntforNemo: Well voices in my head what do you think.**

**OtherMe: I have to like it I'm you. You Idiot.**

**HuntforNemo: Hurtful...Anyway Rate nice the plot shall build. **


End file.
